This invention relates to business forms handling equipment suitable for business offices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for conveying and sealing collated form sheets into form sets.
Continuous business form assemblies have long been considered desirable for mass mailings and the like. High speed printers have been used for both custom and non-variable printing of such assemblies. However, certain desirable high speed printers print with toners which are set or fixed by heat. Such printers are incompatible with form assembly constructions having heat sealable adhesives. The assembly webs having the heat sealable adhesives cannot be fed through the printers or other heat generating equipment because otherwise the webs would prematurely, undesirably adhere to the equipment mechanisms. As a result, the webs of such assemblies having adhesive must be assembled or collated with the printed webs after printing.
Yet with this sequence of assembly, sheet length differentials occur between the sheets of the adhesive coated webs, and the printed webs. The heating of the printed webs during the setting of toners dries the sheets of the printed webs, compounding a sheet length mismatch. Further, standard sealing equipment cannot accommodate a two ply collated form.